Mike Obediah Morrison (Dromedeverse)
Note: His speed is normally that of an average human being, though he can teleport or Percolate away from a scene in practically the blink of an eye. In this case, "projection" refers to his range of reality warping. Given his relatively average arm strength and fisticuffs skill, he is terminally reliant on guile and reality warping to win fights. }} Mike Obediah Morrison / Master of Otherworldly Dark Matter / Master of Offscreen Dark Matter (often just abbreviated to "M.O.D.M.,") is a significant entity in the entire Dozerfleet Megaverse, featuring primarily in Camelorum Adventures. He is the reality-warping nephew of Camelorum Correctional warden Stan Woudean, and a powerful ally to the Camelry and others. Powers, weaknesses, and accessories Powers The majority of Dromedeverse residents still have to adhere to a sort of physics paradigm that vaguely resembles our own Earth; but MODM's power allows him to veer into Fun Lord-style cartoon physics that exceed the abilities of most - including Bonny and (sometimes) even Carly. Multiversal travel MODM can travel (only sometimes voluntarily) between universes to which the Percolation Wave has access. Universes that it does not have much access to are mostly immune to any knowledge of the greater multiverse, and as such, have little need to worry about him appearing there. Earth-G7.0, for example, has few who still even remember Abrujan ever existed. That world acts like the Marlquaan's legacy began with Lord Zeras, rather than with Abrujan; in spite having the materials to know better. However, Crossover Gerosha, while similar to Cataclysmic Gerosha, is fully aware - due to frequent Percolation interference. The universes most prone to MODM visiting them are the Dromedeverse's pocket dimensions, though he has shown an ability to visit the world of Cherinob - and to visit the EccentriaVerse. The fanfic comic Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers demonstrates that he can even encounter many others from many different universes at once. He can even travel to the world of Cagegirl, though he's typically not welcome there. Singularity awareness While not an absolute singularity himself, MODM is one of few, as there seldom ever needs to be more than one. He is also aware of things across the multiverse that are simultaneously unique and ubiquitous. He states that, pre-2018 in Cataclysmic Gerosha (and all subsequent Geroshas to have formed,) every version of Big Rapids is "pretty much exactly the same." With minimal variation, the Big Rapids of 2008 that Candi visited is identical to the Big Rapids of the Dromedeverse, the Big Rapids of the EccentriaVerse, the Big Rapids of the Earth Cherinob is in, the Big Rapids of the PRCU, etc. MODM is aware of Hadley Mint and Cassie Helm, even though neither of them have met any version of each other. * He can sense that the angel Cherinob is a multiversal singularity. * He knows that only Dromedeverse variations have versions of the Camelry as natives. * He knows of there being only a few versions of the EccentriaVerse. Other abilities * Dark matter manipulation: MODM can take matter from almost anywhere in any universe, and mold it to his whims, seemingly creating things out of thin air to suit his needs. However, he risks overexertion if he doesn't take periodic breaks. His endurance can improve if he has a catchy tune playing. With this power, he can also manipulate existing light matter - such as turning deadly weapons into useless joke weapons and toys to frustrate enemies. * Multiversal summoning: MODM can summon friends of his through the Wave, though he has to be careful how often he does it. He can also work to speed up someone else's Temp status so they can go home sooner; but this comes at risk of destabilizing whatever world he's visiting. He can also send clothes and personal possessions through. The bigger and more frequent, however, the more strain on himself. This can range from losing molecules of his own body, to intense pain, to glitches that cause him to transport others unintentionally - and even destabilize them in the Wave. * Musical induction: MODM can boost his own power by causing song-and-dance-worthy tunes to start playing from whatever device he is able to utilize in his area. He can also use this to compel those in his vicinity to break out in song-and-dance trances, with him acting as conductor / choir director. He particularly does this to confuse and annoy adversaries - as well as prevent lesser-intelligent threats from thinking clearly enough to pose a danger to him. * Matter phasing: A power he can pass on to friends temporarily as well. This power allows him to avoid being shot, in case he is unable to disable an enemy's guns in time. * Decelerated aging: Once he reaches the age of 35 physiologically, MODM is able to suspend his natural aging process - except in the native Dromedeverse. As such, he claims to Stan at one point to have lived "a thousand lifetimes," having traveled through time and space in many different dimensions to lead a life that is more than fulfilling. As such, he is more accepting of his final demise when it finally does happen. He uses this to motivate Stan to move on from trying to rescue him; and to convince Stan that helping the Camelorum girls was his real calling in life all along. * Power induction: He can temporarily give certain abilities to others, but at a strain on himself. In Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers, he allowed Trini 2017 and Vicken to slip past Gallatin County Detention Center security to infiltrate Trini 1993's cell. They were able to walk through the door, as well as not be noticed by the cameras. MODM appears to have been inspired to this latter ability by the Cheshire Pig, who also requires special filters on camera lenses to get around his ability to make himself invisible to them. * New powers as the plot demands: MODM seems to at times be able to gain new powers as the Rule of Funny demands. Exactly what all he is capable of is unclear. Accessories MODM's suit, which is modeled after that of Gene Wilder's Willy Wonka, is intended to be used for purposes of provided distraction to enemies while also setting the mood for song and dance in those he wishes to put in a trance. His cane - not needed for walking - is used instead as a weapon - or as a conductor's wand. He even uses the cane to assist in opening up pathways for the Percolation Wave. Weaknesses If MODM uses too much of his power all at once, he can endanger the coherence of his own molecules in the Wave, which could at one point scatter him into a million pieces across the multiverse and kill him - or merge his essence entirely with that of the Percolation Wave itself. Less extreme is the threat that he can be "glitched," which can cause him to use his powers erratically or uncontrollably. Staying too long on purpose in any one dimension can also destabilize the rules of that setting, as can willful visitation of universes without the Wave's prior approval. This is demonstrated quite well in "17 and Amphibious," when his delayed staying in the world of Teen in Terror Life to look after Candace until she can escape that world leads to earthquakes and mammoths attacking cities. He can also be "glitched" by exposure to Carly, or by Jenny Kay's inventions if used on him the wrong way by Rita Rigatoni. In the fanfic Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers, this results in him glitching Kimberly by getting her possessed by an entity dubbed "Possumbility," which drives her completely insane for the remainder of the comic. Possumbility eventually finds a new host body, and then has a grudge against the Pink Ranger on par with Venom's grudge against Spider-Man. Much like with Extirpon, MODM's second limit (other than his own imagination) for punishing enemies appears to be centered around the degree to which said enemies have successfully eliminated any prior karmic protection they might possess. In other words, a truly epic takedown of an adversary requires that the adversary first prove to be a massive jerk. Character bio Early life Mike's parents were killed by Xobatorri, the first in a long line of despots and rogues using the XomiaFaeCore to wreak havoc. Xobatorri was one of the first Xomians to bring his reign of terror to Earth. Around that time, Mike was a mere 11 years old. He was taken in by his uncle Stan Woudean, but that only lasted a short while before Xobatorri made an attempt to turn Mike into a mind slave Xomified with tremendous power - in order to thwart Stan's plans to defend Earth. Around that time, a glitch occurred in the Percolation Wave that bonded with Mike as he awoke from an interrupted face-sucking conversion process. It altered the course of his Xomification into a low-scale randomizer, making his love of song and dance and his destabilized bond to the Wave into near-permanent parts of his overall being. Mike vanished from home, forced to wander the multiverse at the Wave's discretion. In time, he learned how to manipulate the Wave to gain partial control over where he was sent - or to send others with him. His disappearance led to Stan Woudean - already interested in the Cindy Windy-Boggidy case - to add Xomian research to his long list of life accomplishments. This would lead to Stan putting someone else in charge of his mining business - while still getting a good share of the profits and takes. Stan, meanwhile, invested some of his private wealth into helping out the city of Dromedary Heights with the grand experiment of finding a way to treat victims of Xomian attacks who'd gained destructive abilities from said attacks. Since Stan found it difficult to work with the city to build a special school for Xomified human beings, he settled instead on building a prison for those Xomifieds whose misfortunes with their Xomification led to them running unintentionally afoul of the law. This would result in the social experiment known as Camelorum Correctional. Meanwhile, Mike continued to learn how to use his new power set - and negotiate his place in the Wave - to help as many other unfortunates as he could. He reasoned that with many pocket dimensions to the Dromedeverse, he may as well put his disposition to good use. He became very talented at summoning random objects to assist him in his missions, summoned from what appeared to be "outer dark matter" to the casual observer. This resulted in him being dubbed the "Master of Outer Dark Matter," or "MODM" for short. ''Camelorum Adventures'' Main article: Camelorum Adventures ''Note: This section uses different-colored highlights for links, based on the native dimension of whomever MODM interacts with.'' Everyone of the main staff at Camelorum know of MODM's storyThe Apex; but few get to see him until an incident in a pocket dimension leads to the Percolation Wave sending various temps to Dromedary Heights.Attack of the Temps. MODM finally reappears from his long exile from the main Dromedeverse, in order to help restore order even as Xiboruty continues to sow the seeds of chaos. As a result of his work, MODM proves an inspiration to Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay to create Percolation Wands. His nature being what it is, he is unable to stay and assist his uncle in running Camelorum directly for very long. However, he promises to visit when he can. He quickly befriends most of the second floor inmates as well. Amidst his quest to help the innocent fight injustice; MODM also embarks on a crusade to stabilize the Percolation Wave as much as possible - to minimize its abductions of individuals. However, his antics are unable to help anyone when the Wave abducts Carly, Emily, and Candace to Xira's world.Cagegiggles MODM uses his continued exile to learn as much about the Megaverse as he can. He discovers that Xironooti, the Society of the Icy Finger, King Gwirmalesh, and others could potentially cause a severe rupture to the Percolation Wave that could lead to a slew of chaos - uniting the worlds at a deadly price. He begins research with Stan and with Lex Philippine from the Earth-G7.2.1 version of SCALLOP about developing a multiversal team that could address this should the need arise. Dubbed the "Percolation Warriors," this team would bring together the best of every universe to which MODM has access. He later meets Fred Hanom from the EccentriaVerse, and quickly wins him and Volkonir over to the idea. To avoid being the cause of the great incident himself, however, MODM decides not to intervene too greatly in the affairs of any universe that is not the Dromedeverse nor one of its pocket dimensions. As such, he (usually) declines to offer Team Volkonir nor the Sodality of Gerosha a whole lot of assistance. (Though, he does make a few exceptions for Extirpon.) While MODM tried, he was unable to be of much help to the girls in Camelorum when Gwen, Carly, and Jenny Jane found themselves in Mitchfeller.Confusion of the Oranges. However, MODM was able to intervene in time to save Candace when she wound up in over her head during a mission to save Anna Ford and recapture Rita Rigatoni.17 and Amphibious Alas, he vanished soon afterward. This led to Stan admitting to the girls in Camelorum that he wanted more than anything to cure MODM. MODM was able to return briefly upon the reveal of Xironooti arriving, but was unable to retrieve the Judo Iguanas nor their adversaries from Pocket 5 right away.Enter Xironooti. He did finally manage to get Gummibabe and Lightning Hobo to assist him in helping the Iguanas out inside their new dimensionPocket 5; but was only able to finally return them to the main Dromedeverse much later on.Reptile Disruption He even tries to assist Gwen and Lenny when they have a common mission; but proves too overexerted from prior adventures and falls ill. He is put in the Camelorum infirmary, and sits out the remainder of that event.A Ferret in the Hand While working with Candace to free young girls in Sri Lanka from an underground fighting / trafficking ring, MODM gets some terrible news: his special instability in the Percolation Wave could tear his molecules apart across the multiverse if he isn't cured soon.Fall of M.O.D.M. He later sacrifices himself to rid the multiverse of Xironooti once and for all, allowing the other Percolation Warriors a chance to foil the remainder of Xironooti's minions across the multiverse.Percolation Warriors Saga News of MODM's death travels quickly to the heartbroken Stan; who decides that Camelorum has done too much good to be shut down simply because of its original purpose (finding a cure for MODM) being rendered moot. In spite this, a few remnants of Purview Labs and Xironooti loyalists engage the Camelry in a battle, destroying the original Camelorum Correctional building entirely. Stan, with the new halfway house intact and the Camelry having been relocated there, sells the prison land to focus on the halfway house instead. The old Camelorum grounds are bulldozed, and a regular prison is built in its place. However...the new place begins to experience side effects, in which the female inmates grow a fondness for song and dance routines as well as ska music. In spite efforts to suppress the old Camelorum spirit, the new establishment finds the old Camelorum spirit refuses to die. MODM's funeral winds up being attended by a variety of individuals from many different universes, all of whom benefited from his legacy. This includes the original Anna Ford, Xira, the Knights of Cortascius, the Sodality of Gerosha, and the Camelry. In other media ''Adventures of Berseh'' MODM was featured in a rewrite of a story involving DeviantArt user Berseh. Usually finding her avatars in strange and often abusive scenarios, Berseh in one story was about to be assassinated by corrupt prison guards - until MODM arrived and used his abilities to confuse them into a trap. However, his tactics backfire; temporarily trapping him in another universe and sending her back in time to a cave-dwelling civilization. A man named Ug tries to marry her; but he is eventually killed by a member of the Triumvirate. Berseh swears revenge, though she finds it hard to bring herself to ever actually kill anyone. She holds a grudge against MODM for putting her in a situation where she wound up marrying, only to be immediately widowed. She later, with Xira's help, gets revenge on her husband's killer. ''Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers'' Main article: Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers In this fanfic, Fred Hanom calls on MODM for help when Vinny and Kayla get trapped in the world of the Power Rangers. Jason, Zack, and Trini; meanwhile; find themselves trapped in the EccentriaVerse. Since the monster Slaisionnach needs to be killed in order to fix the glitch in the Percolation so the Knights and Rangers can all go home, Hanom desperately needs help from someone who can walk between worlds. MODM answers the call, and brings the PRCU Rangers and the Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers along to help him fix things. Trying to shuffle so many Knights and Rangers around, however, leads to MODM overexerting himself. It gets even worse when he gambles and brings the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers to Angel Grove. This results in Stephanie Meanswell of Lazy Town getting displaced in the PRTVU Rangers' world, as well as Smug/Savage Wendy. After Slaisionnach finally dies, MODM is able to return the show Rangers that were displaced in the EccentriaVerse back to their proper world. He also sends the Emo Rangers home, reducing the strain on himself. After spending some time fraternizing with the PRCU Rangers and Team Volkonir, MODM sends everyone else home. However, his straining himself in this way destabilizes his own molecular structure across the multiverse. This problem gets steadily worse, until he finds himself in mortal danger later on. He tries to spend time in the Mascotverse dating Wendy; but it doesn't work out. Stan, Anita, and Gwen also voice their disapproval of the relationship. Personality MODM's seeming invulnerability to conventional threats to life and limb has often made it hard for him to put life in context. He can at times fail to see the seriousness in situations. At the same time, he likes to lighten the mood of others whom he feels take situations too seriously. He has a particular soft spot for the wrongfully imprisoned, as well as those he deems to be of a "mostly good" nature that get in disproportionate amounts of trouble for minor slights. His own inability to lead a normal life gives him compassion for those whose normal lives are stolen from them. Much like with Cocklebur, he believes in the use of humorous pranks to punish adversaries who bring gloom and torment toward objects of MODM's sympathy. This contrasts him with Extirpon, who uses terror and ultraviolence to the same ends. While Extirpon may be willing to kill an opponent (or leave them catatonic) when most any other form of persuasion fails, MODM's preference is to irritate his adversaries into submission. He also shares a common thread in that he and Extirpon both like to target whatever is the source of an enemy's pride. When taking down the Sri Lanka human trafficking racket, MODM realized that the staff had a lot of dirty secrets and encouraged their prisoners toward a culture of secrecy. He retaliates by reading the minds of everyone inside, making a list, then hijacking global broadcasts to air everyone's secrets. He taunts the racket's leaders by having a blimp fly over the facility, carrying a screen and loudspeaker bearing the exact same broadcast so that the leaders know their secrets are blown wide open - and that not a single one of the prisoners is to blame, only MODM himself. From there, he rescues the few innocent (and near-innocent) girls inside with help from Candace. He finds the woman in charge, and makes an extra special effort to humiliate her at every turn. MODM can best be described as a Karmic Trickster archetype, very much in the same vein as Bugs Bunny and (AoStH-era) Sonic the Hedgehog. Development MODM was first devised as a character in late 2015, as the concept of Camelorum Adventures was still in its infancy. For the longest time, Bonny's mother was considered Stan's primary motivation to create Camelorum Correctional. This was retconned later when MODM was made an official character. Initially, the plan was for a small child in A Bur in Missouri to develop the same powers as Cocklebur. That child would manipulate his abilities differently, however, leading to him becoming more similar to DC's Music Meister, or to Stanley Ipkiss in The Mask. His primary ability would be to make anyone else dance on command. Over time, that child figure was developed into a man in a "Wonka-like" suit, inspired by the Warden from SuperJail!. He was worked into the plot of "17 and Amphibious" in 2016, and later retconned into being a greater part of Camelorum Adventures in total. However, it was not until May of 2017 that the first character model render of him in The Sims 4 was created, for use in Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers. This became his standard look from that point onward. See also * Camelorum Adventures * Lemon Witch * Stan Woudean * Volkonir: The Series * Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * "Fall of M.O.D.M." * "17 and Amphibious" External links * MODM on the Fanfic and OC vs. Battles Wiki * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/62634743/Volkonir-meets-the-Power-Rangers Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers] (incomplete version of story) art gallery on DeviantArt, featuring MODM * [http://modthesims.info/article.php?t=596109 Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers] on Mod The Sims Category: Camelorum Adventures characters Category:Characters